


Twisted For You

by lallemxnt



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, But mostly angst, Eliott Demaury & Lucas Lallemant, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff, Hurt, I Don't Even Know, M/M, elu - Freeform, fuckboy!eliott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallemxnt/pseuds/lallemxnt
Summary: One doesn’t love people, the other doesn’t trust them.Eliott doesn’t date, he doesn’t get attached and above all else he certainly loves no one expect himself. He thinks that there is no simple love stories. If it’s simple, it’s not love. If it’s love, it’ll get complicated, and complicated is just too complex for him. So he does what he considers is best for him and fucks around blatantly.Lucas doesn’t like people, he doesn’t do emotions and trusting people is unforeseeable. Trust issues come from being fucked over, and he’s been fucked over enough in his life to not trust anyone again. Emotions are messy and hard to figure out, so he does this simple thing, and runs away whenever things get complicated.Entering his first semester of college, Lucas’ guarded world opens up when he meets Eliott, a mysterious and brooding rebel who makes him question all he thought he knew about himself-and what he wants out of life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

College seems like such a crucial part of one's life. We live in a time where people ask you your education qualification before asking your last name. I always knew that I had to excel in everything to get into my dream college; it was my mother's dream, the same college she attended, but could never complete—Paris-Dauphine.

I had no idea that there would be so much more to college than just academics. I had no idea that choosing which electives to take during my first semester would seem, just a few months later, barely anything. I was naive then, and in some ways I still am. But I couldn't possibly known what lay ahead of me. Meeting my dorm-mate was intense and awkward from the start, and meeting his wild group of friends even more so. They were different from anyone I had ever known yet I quickly became a part of their madness, indulging in it...

And that's when _he _crept into my heart.

From our first encounter, Eliott changed my life in ways that no amount of college prep courses or youth group lectures could have. The movies I watched as a teen quickly became my life, and those ridiculous plot lines became my reality. Would I have done anything differently if I had known what was to come? I'm not sure. I would love to give a straight answer to that, but I can't. At times I'm so lost in the heat of passion, that my judgement is clouded and all I can see is him. Other times, I think of the pain he caused me, how silly I was to trust him, of how he made me question everything I ever believed in, and the answer isn't clear.

All that I'm certain of is that my life and heart will never be the same, not after Eliott Demaury crashed into them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i'm so sorry for the late update! it's just i have been super busy with school and my exams are approaching !! as i said earlier, this is going to be a real slow update so please bear with me ye? and thank you so much for all the kudos and comments ! they are what inspire me to write more and i really appreciate them ! they mean the world to me ! xoxo)

** **

**Chapter One**

> _“Sometimes it seems like you’re the only person in the world who’s struggling, who’s frustrated, or unsatisfied or barely getting by. But that feeling’s a lie. And if you just hold on, just find the courage to face it all for another day, someone or something will find you and make it all okay. Because we all need a little help sometimes. Someone to help us hear the music in this world, to remind us that it won’t always be that way. That someone is out there. And that someone is going to find you.”_ _ **\- Lucas Scott, One Tree Hill.** _

**———————————————**

**Lucas’ POV **

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

I get up to hit the button on my alarm clock on the table beside my bed to switch it off. I take a deep sigh. Today was going to be the beginning of a brand new chapter in my life. _University_. To tell you the truth, I never imagined that I’d be attending one considering the state I was in the past but here we are now. I roll out of my tiny, yet comfortable bed. While neatly tucking the corners of my bed sheet into the headboard, I take my time because this is the last morning that I will be completing this task for months. The knots in my stomach grow with each step I take towards the bathroom, by the time I’m taking a shower, it’s nearly unbearable. I spent the last few months anticipating college. My days were spent studying and preparing while my peers were out getting high and wasted. When I received the scholarship letter, I couldn’t really believe it. Getting a full ride scholarship to not just any university but Paris-Dauphine, was rare to say the least. Mr. Theodore had cried for what felt like hours and I was quite proud of myself since all my hard work had finally paid off.

The hot water loosens my strained muscles and- how long have I been here? I hurry up washing the soap out of my hair and body. I wrap a towel around my body and check my reflection in the mirror. My blue eyes seemed wider than usual my pulse was racing. Today was really going to be my first day of College. I hear my phone sending out yet another alarm alert and realised I was going to be late if I didn’t get going now.

I walk over to my closet and you’d think that I have a variety of options to choose from, eh? But no, I simply pull out a plain black hoodie. I don’t want to attract too much attention to myself, I just plan on spending my next three years in a smooth flow.

I quickly get dressed and check my reflection for the last time in the mirror, before picking up my keys from the nightstand and locking the door behind me.

I stood impatiently at the bus stop. It was five minutes late. I paced back and forth until I felt a familiar dizziness consume me. I stopped and sighed. Why was it late today? Of all the days to be late, it chose today. I began to chew on my bottom lip, a nervous habit I’ve had since I was young. Suddenly, I heard that familiar sound, the sound of an engine bustling around the corner and I smiled in relief. I paid my fare and hurriedly found a seat. I was constantly tapping my foot against the ground, yes, this habit I’ve developed in the past few months. The man who sat in the seat ahead of me shot me a dirty look and I stopped the action. The bus ride felt like hours even though I reached my stop in thirty minutes.

I hurriedly got off the bus and all but ran to the entrance gates of the University. I checked my watch; 8:50am it read, well I wasn’t late, all thanks to my habit of choosing to arrive ten minutes earlier. I looked up to stare at the tall building in front of me. It looked pretty old, but fancy old, like the one’s you see on television. It was white in colour and had double domes. A double dome is built of two layers. There is one layer inside which provides ceiling to the interior of the building. The other layer is the outer one which crowns the buildings.

It looked too posh, and I suddenly felt out of place. I closed my eyes, and I could hear my _Mère’s_(mother’s) voice saying _“Tu le vaux bien fils. Vous avez travaillé si dur pour cela, je suis si fier de vous.”_ (“You are worth it son. You have worked so hard for this, I’m so proud of you.”) I open my eyes with a smile on my face. If I’m certain of one thing, it is that if she were to be here, she would have been proud of me and that gives me the strength to take a step ahead. But it does not mean that I can’t feel my heart hammer in my chest with every step I take. I’m puffing out air from both my nose and mouth.

After about ten minutes of confusing corridors, I’m standing in front of a faded, red door, the number 11 written on the board, black lettering. Eleven was my lucky number, since it was my birth date. My cheek twitched. I almost smiled, but the feeling was fleeting. I was really nervous right now because I would meet the person I’d spend the next three years of my life with behind this very door.

I slide the key into the old wooden door, it creaks open. The room is small, with two tiny beds and two desks. My eyes travel to the occupied side of the room and widen a bit. The wall is covered in music posters, mostly bands I’ve never heard of, the faces on them covered in tattoos and piercings. The guy lying across the bed has jet black hair, and it’s messy up to the point where it’s falling all across his forehead and his arms are covered in black ink.

“Salut”, the strangers offers, with a smile I find quite intriguing much to my surprise. “I’m Alexandre,” he says and sits up on his elbows.

“S… Sal…”, I clear my throat. “Salut. I’m Lucas.”, I say managing to get the words out somehow.

“Welcome to my, oopsie, our humble abode. Are you ready for three years of utter chaos and complete wildness whilst getting wasted only like all the time?” his head falls back into a fit of laughter and I readjust the strap of my bag just to have something to do with my hands. Alex walks over, closing the gap between us and wraps his arms around me. I’m baffled by his affection and I don’t really like physical affection so I find myself gently pushing him off of me. I think he gets the message because he takes a step back but still has a grin plastered on his face. “I see, you are not much of a hugger now, eh?”, he says it like it’s a statement and not a question. Well, he isn’t wrong. Considering whatever happened with me in the past, I’m not the biggest fan of physical affection. But before I can answer him which I shouldn’t since it didn’t sound like a question to begin with, there’s a knock on the door immediately followed by someone pushing it open. 

A guy enters. I think about minding my own business and to start unpacking but he is already walking towards me and I’m glued to my spot. 

“Hey, you Alex’s roomie?” The tall guys asks. He doesn’t have as many tattoos as the other boy, but he has them. 

“Um…yeah. My name’s Lucas,” I manage to say. 

“I’m Idriss. Don’t look so nervous, it throws people off.” He says it with a smile, reaching out to touch my shoulder. “You’ll love it here,” his smile is warm and inviting despite his harsh appearance. 

“I’m ready mec,” Alex says grabbing his thick, black bag from the bed. “See you around Lucas,” Idriss says and the two of them exit the room. I let out a long breath. Calling the last few minutes uncomfortable would be an understatement. 

**Author's Note:**

> (this is my first story on ao3 so i'm really nervous *continues to sweat profusely* english is not my first language so pardon me for my mistakes!)


End file.
